


Family irreplaceable

by AnikaSukino



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Adoption, Brothers, Family, Friendship, Gen, Step-Brothers, family ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnikaSukino/pseuds/AnikaSukino
Summary: More than just a substitute, there is something else that unites both players. Family or friendship? A secret unites these 2 young people that goes beyond ties





	1. Irreplaceable ties

**Author's Note:**

> I admit that I shouldn't write this BUT after the end of Chapter 37, well ... I couldn't help it.
> 
> LUS KASIM BECAME MY HUSBAND !!!! It's beautiful!! to be a damn actor who cheated on fandom, Marik and the entire Japanese team ... Don't mames Hino !! I want Kasim to come out in more caps! Together with Marik and Froy they have become my favorite temp players !!
> 
> Do you know how ironic it would be if Asuto returns to the team but they turn around since they believe he betrayed them? Auch! and all for wanting to save him from what Orion wanted to do to the poor.
> 
> You may wonder, why did I put Kasim as Asuto's brother in the fic? I have the theory that, Takuma caused everything from Fakesuto to save Asuto and therefore Kasim impersonated Inamori as it is his duty to protect him, besides that they don't see the resemblance between Lus and Asuto? The hair is somewhat different but with the bandana it is the same (except for the back chunks since Lus has it shaved: v pity that it is ash blonde) the physicist is the same except his eyes. The same applies to Takuma! Kasim and shinjou's eyes are the same only as another color!
> 
> There are 2 options: Or is Takuma's son with another woman Or is he adopted, he may also be a relative either cousin or whatever. Hopefully the other week will answer that, because so that Hino put Hype with Lus (Thinking it was Asuto) is because he has something prepared for it, the same with Marik because he came out in the opening 2 although he barely appeared in Chapter 33.
> 
> I don't know if I will put extras like, Kasim's past or that Japan knows the truth of the XD hoax ... this is supposed to be a One-shot but, I want to write more of Lus Kasim * u * and if it is family / type relationship BROTP with Asuto, Takuma and Marik it is impossible to avoid it !! I DO want Asuto and Lus to be familiar! blood brothers or even adopted !! whatever but I want that !! Hino Pliss ToT

Inazuma Japan's game against Perfect Spark has ended up winning the home team 2-3 victory, the Japanese felt helpless not only for the result but also the traps and injuries that the Russians used to win. The cherry of his bitter defeat was the "participation" of Asuto Inamori in the Russian team under the control of the Orion Foundation, they still had a hard time understanding how that organization used the boy against the team and it didn't help that Sasuke Kozomaru it will hurt him by kicking the ball in the player's head, which he left out of the complementary time.

Marik Kuabel was frustrated not only because he could see firsthand how low the players were doing in order to win, but he found out the biggest surprise of all: That player who should be Asuto, in fact He was an imposter! he had so many questions, where is Asuto? Why did they send a substitute? How is it possible that he could perfectly imitate the boy's skills and techniques? Did the team know about it? Why did he pretend to be someone who wasn't in this match? With what reason?. For Kuabel, his head ached from the many doubts he had and it was urgent to be answered.

-Your face, you want to know why I did this, right? -Lus Kasim, the player who impersonated Asuto Inamori, gets up to observe the smallest one who is distraught.

-I don't understand, do you know what happened to Asuto?

-I would tell you the answer, but it is classified information. I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything about this conversation to anyone, for the sake of the boy - With that said, the imposter puts on the band again and heads to the exit of the stadium ... or so it was thought since the player # 17 stops him by grabbing his arm.

-Please, if you know the whereabouts of Asuto ... Tell me! I thought we would play in this game, but now knowing that it was a lie, I ...- Kasim watches silently as the blue-eyed young man's presence makes a presence as he trembles in nervousness and anguish, he sighs with disdain as he moves away from the boy.

\- Should I tell you? Do not forget that you are a disciple of Orion. What guarantees me that you did not reveal this to the president or anyone working in that foundation?-Marik is surprised to hear that statement, he had forgotten that he was a disciple since he accepted his position in Perfect Spark, but the state of Asuto cared more that his duty as a soldier of the entity.

-In these moments ... I care more about Asuto than my position as a disciple. I will do anything, but, I want you to tell me its location-Lus is surprised by the attitude of the child, for a moment he thought he would not give up that position he was fighting just to know the welfare of that young man who was kidnapped by that entity.

-Don't expect this ... that there were people like you who prefer the life of someone who is considered an enemy of the organization that saved you. I'm glad to know that he has a friend who values him - The young man in the black bandana smiles softly, which surprises the Russian midfielder a bit.

-So?

-Follow me, show me that you are trustworthy for the sake of Asuto Inamori-Having said that, Marik follows player # 16 who would let him know all the answers and the whereabouts he considers his friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a luxurious apartment in that Russian city, a young man with green eyes and black hair enjoyed tea and informative talk from a man with brunette skin, long brown hair, as well as his eyes.

Takuma Shinjou reported the truth of the Orion foundation to Asuto Inamori: Its origins, the relationship he had with Froy and Bernard's father along with Kinun Cho who is the coach of Inazuma Japan. For Asuto, it was difficult for him to process the information of that adult provided that he completely forgot the situation for which he suffered.

-I don't know ... what to say, all this is very surprising.

-I know you still have a lot of doubts, but that's over time and -The sound of the telephone bell interrupts his words, which he apologizes to his guest.

-Tell me ... What was the result? ... I see. Really? ... Yes, I know who he is .... Can you trust him? ... I see, with that is his resolution. Okay, I'll let them see each other, so take care and nobody follows you.

-Who ... did you talk to? -Ask to see how the brown-eyed man keeps his cell phone after finishing the conversation.

-You will know him soon, in fact, it was thanks to him that you are safe from the president.

Asuto recalled that he had woken up in a different place, being Takuma's room to be precise. It was he who updated him from his abduction by Orion and how he was saved from being forcibly turned into a disciple of Orion, with the goal of crushing Japan in the match he was not involved in for his relief and sadness, he wondered how his teammates were, did they win the match?

-I wonder if they are well-He whispers sadly as he looks at the cup of that tea he tasted.

-Who knows ... at least you're lucky you're safe and not faced with your own team-Inamori trembled to imagine if that scenario had happened.

-I really thank you for saving me. I don't know what would have happened to me if that had happened.

-I'm relieved to know that my plan works in part-Takuma smiles softly at him since he was glad to keep the albino from getting his way.

Minutes later, the knocking of the door is heard, which indicates the arrival of someone which alerts the boy.

-Would it be better for me to hide?

-It's the best, I'll let you know if there's no danger -With this, Inamori is going to hide in the room where she woke up and close the door. He waited a few minutes until he heard voices.

-Are he awake? -A mature and soft voice is heard in what would be the room.

-Yes, in fact, I revealed the truth, although, some details are missing-Shinjou's voice is normal, indicating that he knows the visitor.

-I see. By the way, I brought him with me, although he is more confused by what happened.

-Does anyone know more about this?

-Negative, everyone believed my performance including the team I played with. But I don't know if the president fell into a lie.

-Lie? Is that what Mr. Shinjou was referring to?-Asuto wonders something strange.

-For the face of the boy, I would say it was a success.

-Only, one of the rival players hit my head hard that knocked me out for the rest of the game.

-I really regret what you had to go through.

-It's not your fault. After all, I agreed to participate in your plan so I can protect it, so it's the least I can do.

-I'm proud, really.

-Not for nothing I was in your care for a while.

-Excuse me, but where is he?-A youthful voice that Inamori can recognize gives him the urge to want to open the door and see if that person was there.

-He's resting.

-But it's okay? I mean, from what they told me, this happened to protect him.

-Exact.

-That relief, I would not forgive myself if something bad happens to him-He can't stand it anymore and decides to open the door which, the people present in the room are surprised by the appearance of our protagonist.

-It's you, Asuto!- Marik rejoices and hugs tightly and incidentally knocking down the nominee.

-Marik? What are you doing here? ”He is surprised to see the boy crying, he tries to comfort him by reciprocating affection while whispering that everything is fine.

While doing that, look at a boy of the same stature, blue eyes and messy black hair. Why did he remind someone?

-What a joy, you're fine!

-You can know what are you doing here? I thought you were training.

-You don't know what happened today?- He is surprised to learn how disoriented the boy was.

-Did I miss something?- With his eyes, he asks the adult since he apparently hid more information than expected.

-It will be better if we sit down, that this goes for long-Suggests the newcomer with blue eyes.

-Good idea, I'll go make more tea.

-I accompany you.

-It is not necessary, you are exhausted by today so go to rest-Takuma smiles gently before leaving for the kitchen. The silence is formed in the garden that is now and 2 people do not know how to start the conversation in what awaits the arrival of the adult.

-Etto ... I can know ... Who are you? -Generally asks the green eyed.

-My name is Lus Kasim, and I know who you are, Asuto Inamori.

-Do you know me?

\- That is, in fact, I was a participant in the plan of the person who saved you from a cruel destiny.

-Mr. Shinjou?- Lus replies silently with a nod.

-I didn't know that Orion would capture you to force you to be a disciple of Orion. If I knew that ...

-You didn't know what the president was planning, so don't blame yourself for it-Kasim stares at him with the light orange hair.

-Marik, did you know about this? -The name trembles at Asuto's question.

-No ... in fact, Coach Masato didn't tell me what he planned to do after you were unconscious. I thought they would take you to a private place to talk.

-I see- I could see how the boy was sorry and did not know what they planned to do with him.

-Actually, that man is not my father-Kuabel's face was worth photographing, the surprise was capital.

-So...

-I'm sorry, I still can't find my father.

-I'm sorry ... I didn't know.

-Don't worry, I fell like a fool in that lie. You didn't know that man's deception either - he smiled sadly at his companion to leave the anguish.

-The culprit here is President Bernard Girikanan, he moved his threads to fall into the trap.

-Do you know about this? Ah ...

-Call me Lus, and yes. As I said, I was a participant in Mr. Shinjou's plan to protect you.

-One moment, pretend to be Asuto, was it the plan?

-Pretend? I don't understand - Kasim sighs since it was obvious that the boy found out the truth.

\- There is no point hiding it, it is best that you know everything. You already know a part so complement the rest-Takuma appears to serve the drinks in what observes Kasim who sighs exhausted.

-You are not the only one who wants to know, since I also owe someone to answer the truth by way of apology -The imposter young man smiles at Kuabel a little guilty for deceiving him since, for the little he was living with the boy, He realized that he was a pure person and a victim of Orion's deception.

-Where to start? -Sigh before drinking that hot drink.

-Take time-Inamori smiles to encourage him which surprises him.

-_It's as he said, just like your mother .._.- Lus smiles for seconds before starting his story.

-It happens that, before you were captured, Mr. Shinjou contacted me to be part of a plan to protect you.

\- Mr. Bernard informed me before the game that you would have with the United States, what interested him in becoming a disciple of Orion. Hire someone to impersonate your father and trick you into falling into the trap.

-What Mr. Shinjou says is true. When he heard about it, my name was and together we came up with a plan since the time to be captured was imminent. That plan would be that, when you were unconscious, with your help, I could get you out of where they held you. There he would exchange with you and let the president believe he got his thing.

-Moment ... you exchanged places to ... Save me?

\- Yes, the risk was that the president did not fall into the lie. So I had to act as if it were you during today's game as a Perfect Spark player.

-Today was the game?

\- That's right, I played instead of former Captain Froy. And I wasn't the only one to debut, right Marik? -Asuto is surprised, not only to know that the boy fulfilled the dream of playing with Russia but also that Froy left the team. Should he ask about it?

_-No, it is best to wait. Today I received a lot of information and I need to process it._

-I'm glad to know that your dream was fulfilled-Smile at the little one who blushes for the compliment.

-Thanks ... but, my debut was supposed to be amazing. Too bad it ended up being the opposite-Whisper with regret, which worries the Inamori.

-What happened in the game? -He feared the worst when he saw the face of disappointment in Kuabel and impassive with Kasim.

-Japan lost to Russia, 2-3 in favor of Perfect Spark-The color of the face in Asuto fades to know the cruel truth, look at Marik to see if it was a lie what Lus had said, but the gestures of sadness in the child confirmed the worst.

-Impossible-whispers shocked.

-Russia won the trap bases. They used low tricks to get the victory.

-Marik, tell me that this is a lie.

-I'm sorry but it's true. Now I understand why Captain Froy left the team ... I feel disgusted to have participated in such a dishonest match-The affected tries not to shed tears just remembering how the new captain of his team forced him to electrocute some Asian players .

-It means that you ...- The mood of the green-eyed player declines when he sees Kuabel look away as he clenches his fists of rage.

-It is not his fault, the culprit of all this is who actually leads the Russian team. When I regained consciousness, I could see how he struggled to ignore the new captain, but he still couldn't keep him from playing dirty. It is a pity that the attack he made to give the victory goal was in different circumstances.

Kasim advocated for the boy, he was very upset at how low the Russian players were able only to follow orders to play. He could tell in those blue eyes that Kuabel wanted to play that game with passion, but Bernard's ambition was more than enjoying a pleasant game.

Asuto could not stand and embraces the player with strength to comfort him, he could not be present in the game and it hurt him very much that his team was defeated by the machinations of Orion, but he did not tolerate that the boy whom he considers him as a friend, suffered for Having participated in that dishonorable game. He wanted to play against Marik in an honest and pure match, see that technique that gave the victory point and face each other as equal players. Although he was a disciple, Inamori did not care since he appreciated the boy no matter they barely had days to meet.

-Don't worry, I'm not disappointed but the opposite ... I'm glad to know that you didn't influence Orion, so what I said before was true. Not everything in Orion is bad and you are living proof of it.

-Asuto ... I ...

-It's a shame I couldn't be present to see that technique. Hopefully in the future you will show it to me, but in a fair match-He smiles at her as he tries to retain his tears, he must be strong for him.

-_As I imagined ... is someone incredible, you were right_-Lus Kasim could not help smiling to see how the person he pretended to be, was a person of pure heart; The same applies to the orange-haired boy. He couldn't help bothering Orion for trying to corrupt both young men eager to play real football.

Takuma could admire that scene with a tender smile, focuses his gaze on Lus and was glad to see him smile. When was the last time you saw him in such a sincere and beautiful way? he prayed that all this would end and live in peace with those boys.

-Thanks Asuto ... I want to play with you and demonstrate my skills.

-Take him for sure, Marik.

-But for that to happen, we must unmask the president before society-Kasim hurt to destroy the pleasant atmosphere by declaring that comment.

-It is true ... but how? We are only young.

-In addition to Japan surely having a hard time recovering from that defeat -The adult imagines the mood of the Japanese after today's game.

-It is true! your friends still believe that you are with Orion-Marik remember how Inazuma reacted by the act of Lus as Asuto.

-Hey? don't tell me that ...

-Yes, act as if Orion had controlled you. Your teammates were distracted during the game trying to "come to their senses" and get rid of "mind control", but there was no other way for the plan to work - Inamori is perplexed and imagines how hurt his friends should be for the actions in his name caused by the blue-eyed black haired man.

-I apologize for it Inamori, I didn't want to dirty his name, but it was the only way for Mr. Bernard not to suspect Lus-The man's face was embarrassing since it was his plan after all.

-I can understand the reason for all this .... I have a hard time processing everything: That I will be captured to be a disciple by force, that my team lost to Russia, whom I thought was my father turned out to be false-Marik whispers The name of his friend with concern, honestly luck was not on his side lately.

-What will you do? Will you give up like that out of nowhere? because what they told me about you, is that you are someone difficult to twist in their goals.

-Lus-Whisper surprised Asuto upon hearing the young man's words. I didn't have much to know him, but I felt I could trust him.

-Your father told me a lot about you, if you are his son then what stops you?

-Wait ... Do you know my father? -Quests something shocked, I hoped that was not another hoax, could not bear another lie in relation to his father. Lus observes Takuma, as if he could give permission to speak in relation to the delicate subject and, to his fate, he gives him approval to see his head affirmatively move.

-Yes, in fact ... I was raised by him-Marik and Asuto's eyes widen in surprise.

-Moment ... if you say that, it means that ...

-Exactly, I was adopted by your father. Therefore, it would be your stepbrother-Asuto feels a currents running through his body for the shocking revelation.

-Impossible ... you ...

\- Are you telling the truth? - Ask the youngest of the group something skeptical.

-Risk my skin to be able to protect Asuto ... not for nothing fool everyone for his sake -Smile a little mocking to remember their way of acting in that game.

-Why? ... I don't even know if what you're saying is true -He whispers with his eyes down, deep down he wanted to believe him, but because of what he suffered lately, it was hard to see that it was true and false.

-That will depend on you. I won't force you to believe me, but you, no ... our father would never want to hurt you by tricking you about it-Kasim stands up to put his hand on his step-brother's shoulder.

-I can't reveal his identity since it is a risk with Orion on top of us. But he loves you as you have no idea, the same with your mother and there is no day when he regrets not being by his side ... He who could not see you grow is a weight that hurts to carry on in all these years.

-Lus ...

-It may not fill that void that you and your mother left when he left. But despite this, since he adopted me and I talk about you ... I loved you so dearly, considering you as my brother and mother.

The sincere and soft smile that his family member gave him warms Asuto's heart and hugs him trying to control the cluster of emotions that is born in his chest. Kasim, surprised by that act of the boy, corresponds to the show of affection in what he tries not to break because it is the first time he hugs his brother.

Marik smiles happily as Asuto has a relative he can trust and prays that this time, it will be real. Takuma felt blissful about the scene, deep down he wanted more than anything to repeat it constantly in moments of peace. Minutes later, Asuto dries his smiling tears, had a lot to talk to his stepbrother and didn't know how to start.

-I hate to interrupt, but Inamori and Kuable ... it is best that nobody has knowledge of this. Orion will now use any method to accomplish his mission and they may use their ties to manipulate them - Shinjou hated to remind them of the latent danger of the foundation with them.

-It is true ... it is the main reason why I cannot reveal the identity of our father. For your sake, it is best that no one knows and the same applies to you, Marik-Speak seriously Lus.

-Don't worry, I may owe a lot to Orion for saving me ... but after all this, if I have to face them, I will.

-Marik ...- Inamori says surprised, since not long ago, that boy convinced him to join Orion and now say otherwise.

-I will not allow them to dirty the football that I love so much, there must be a way to save many in an honest way as you told me before.

\- There is - Everyone focuses on the adult's gaze.

-I will carry the ideals of my friend, even if that means fighting his own son. I will not allow Bernard to harm more people by his ambitions - Takuma's seriousness leaves both Inamori and Kuabel breathless while Kasim smiles proudly at the man's words.

-For now, we must wait for the movement from them to start the counterattack. There are people who are in it, it is only a matter of time for the president's desire to fall once and for all.

-If we can help, please tell us.

-It is true, I want Orion to stop being bad and to return the real football.

-It's very kind of both of you, but, right now you have to protect yourself Asuto ... and as for you Marik, those guys won't hesitate to hurt you if they find out you betrayed them.

-But...

-The best thing is that they stay here, for the sake of the two-Young people look down in frustration since there was no way to help them without risking their integrity.

\- Pay attention to Mr. Shinjou, you want the best for you. Also, do you forget that Orion is behind you? -His brother catches his eye, which the green-eyed one catches and pouches because of it.

-You're bad-Whisper somewhat disappointed.

-Orion if you want to take you back and you make a brainwashing, it's your problem.

-I get it! Stop being cruel to me-Due to the gestures that, towards the Inamori, causes a laugh in the black-haired boy. His short friend joins him with laughter while the Japanese get angry at being the center of mockery.

The man also wanted to be a participant in that pleasant atmosphere, but, he decided to concentrate his mind on a person ... as if he were speaking telepathically while admiring that sunset of the Russian city.

* * *

The stars adorn the Russian sky, the young people decide to rest after a busy day full of surprises and revelations. Takuma decided that both the Japanese and the little Russian could spend the night in their room while looking for options to keep them safe.

-I thought you would rest for the game-He was surprised to see that Lus accompanies him in the room while drinking a juice that was prepared.

-I'm not sleepy, I was also checking that they are well asleep -The boy sits next to him in what he sighs somewhat exhausted.

-I see.

-I would say that the plan was a success, but I have a hard time accepting that the deceit I made to the Japanese team was so much that, together with the defeat they had today, they could affect them to keep their spirits.

-It's not your fault, it was I who dragged you to this.

-And I do not regret ... if it is for Asuto, I would even give my life to protect him-The boy smiles with regret.

\- Although it is the first time they meet face to face, you assumed the role of big brother perfectly.

-Well, it has been almost 12 years since I am part of the family so knowing of its existence. As I said before, upon hearing about him ... I automatically began to love him as if he were my blood brother.

-I like to know that you appreciate it so much.

-Yes ... but I would like him to know the truth about our father. I know that it is impossible for Orion, but, just as I lived together all this time, I want him to live it.

-I want to tell you, but I will not risk for your sake. We almost lost him and we will not like them at this point - The man feels a weight on his shoulder and turns to see Kasim curl up in his person.

-I wish that all this ends ... I want to be next to Asuto and yours, that the 3 of us live as a family-He whispers with his eyes closed.

-Very soon this will happen ... I hope so-Shinjou smiles tenderly as he strokes the boy's black hair.

-I hope it arrives ... Dad ... I want that day when my brother and I are together, and call you dad freely-Lus succumbs to the dream and the adult realizes it. The brown-eyed man carries the young man in his arms to take him to one of the guest rooms.

Once in bed, Takuma says goodbye to the boy with a caress on his head and leaves the place. While in the garden of the terrace, he looks longingly at the sky while some memories come through his mind: Where he was next to a woman with short hair and smiles with a baby just months old, another where he hugs a child of 3 years of black hair and blue eyes for scoring a goal hardly because of his young age. From memories comes a vision of two young men with black hair and both green and blue eyes, playing as if it were a team while calling a man with long brown hair tied to a ponytail and brown eyes to participate in the game.

-Yuriko ... take care of the boys wherever you are, this time ... I will not allow anyone else to harm our son. As I would have liked you to meet Lus, surely they would have congendered as mother and son.

He smiles bitterly since he was guilty of the whole problem with the organization, since that is why he drove his beloved wife away and could not see his child grow up, however, being in Orion allowed him to meet Kasim and it was impossible not to become fond of the young man. He loved the 2 with his soul and for that reason he would give everything to end the ambitions of his best friend's son in one way or another.

-All to be all 3 together ... I will end Orion, even if it costs me my life-Whisper determined.

That night, fate may have spent a bad joke on Inazuma Japan, but it could unite the hearts of 4 people. Being 3 intertwined beyond fraternal ties and it is that for Lus Kasim, he did not mind pretending to be someone who was not in order to take care of a boy who could barely know him and, even so, he loved him since his father spoke to him of the existence of that boy.

The people of that department had a resolution: End Orion to enjoy the peace and be as a family, as it should be from the beginning. The foundation can never break that irreplaceable bond regardless of the methods they use against them.

**TO BE CONTINUE **


	2. Traces of yesterday

**LUS KASIM POV**

I do not absolutely remember my firstborn family, all I know is that I have lived since I was a baby in that orphanage and you know, I do not mind knowing why my parents left me in this place, was I orphaned? Did you think it was a hindrance and that's why they abandoned me? Those questions that one asks when they leave you in that place come from nowhere and you question yourself, but in my case, I was not completely interested. If they left me here, it's because nobody cares about me ... not my parents, my family, or anyone.

How can I be so cruel for saying this being so small? I have no idea, it is something normal that I have had since I started living in this place which I have not liked, but it was this or living on the street and it is what I least wish to have.

I was barely 2 years old, my childhood should be happy and full but I didn't know the meaning of those words. Where to start? Let's say I didn't get together with the other children since they called me "Rare" and I didn't know why, I used to sit in a tree and watch the clouds or the landscape of the place, the adults of the place didn't help at all so that I learned to read or write for what I had to do for myself, I did not know when it was my birthday or know my tastes.

I can recognize that in those years in that place they were not the most wonderful, in fact the only company I had was loneliness and well ... I liked it, but not at the same time. I thought that would be the way I lived in that place, but the arrival of someone changed the direction and meaning of my life.

The Orion Foundation helped with the repair of the orphanage as part of an agreement that both places had and today was the event to celebrate such an event. I did not want to go to something that does not concern me and unless most children want me to be present, so I was in my favorite place that was that old tree. There was only me, the nature, the wind and a man .... wait What?

-It's a good place to relax, isn't it? -A man with long brown hair talks to me and tied a pigtail, his eyes are the same hair color and brown skin, he dressed elegantly and was sitting on the opposite side of where I am

I was absorbed. How did I not realize I was there? Or rather, who was he and why was he in this place and more with his elegant dress?

-I am surprised that being from the orphanage you are not present at the celebration-I did not know how to respond and the worst ... just and I know a few words with how little I have been learning.

-You are shy? I understand, surely caregivers have taught you that it is bad to talk to strangers - In fact, they have not even taught me anything.

-Well, let me introduce myself. My name is Takuma Shinjou, nice to meet you, young man-Was that his name? There was something about him that he could trust, something that other adults lacked.

-Can you tell me your name? Of course, if you want, I don't want to force you to do something you don't want - The man smiles at me warmly and in my chest I feel something strange that is impossible for me to understand or explain.

He asks me by name and I don't know how to say it since I don't even know how to pronounce it and that's embarrassing. So I try to pronounce it but only whispers come out of my mouth, the adult looks at me strangely and I feel more overwhelmed by shame.

-Don't you know how to talk? -Hey, I feel horrible. Suddenly that gentleman caresses me gently which surprises me since I do not remember when I made that gesture before. Why are my cheeks hot? I'm sick?

I gestured for him to understand that I am barely learning, although I doubt he can understand me.

-At least you can write your name, right? -Ok, I'll try ... I hope so. With a tree branch that I found, I write with my bad letter my name, I pray that this man understands.

-Lu ... Kazin ... Is it well written? - I KNEW! Now I'll be the laughing stock of that guy. I turn my back so he doesn't see my tears of frustration, I just want him to leave and leave me alone as the rest do.

Or so I thought since it loads me for .... Wait! Where are you taking me? Let go! But I doubt that you understand since only my mouth comes out grunts and noises that apparently is something funny for that guy for the laugh he has.

-Don't get angry little, I will ask the caregivers by your name and in passing, that you join with the other children, since it is not good that you move away from people -I don't care! I don't want to be with them who treat me badly and less with those adults, but apparently any attempt at supplication is a failure. We arrive at the place and one of the caretakers arrives to "receive me".

-Lus, where were you? You don't know how many we were worried about your absence - worried? Yes of course, of course.

-It was with me, apparently he wanted to be away from so much noise, right? - The adult who took me smiles at me with complicity and I ... I do not understand why.

-It's a relief to bring you, Mr. Shinjou.

-By the way, can you know what the boy's name is? apparently he is too shy to say it.

\- His name is Lus Kasim, he has been with us since he was a baby.

-It's a good name ...

-Lastly is a "different" child, since he does not like to join with others.

-Really? It doesn't seem to be.

See? That is why I hate this place ... for me, I would have escaped for a long time but, I am barely 2 years old and I doubt to survive abroad by myself. I can only stand this humiliation with my eyes down and not cry ... hopefully nobody notices my face.

-It is best that I retire, but I will come a few days to verify that everything is fine.

-It will be an honor to have you visiting, Mr. Shinjou.

-We'll see each other again, young man-The man bends down to smile at me ... I didn't know how to say goodbye so I looked down trying to find the words without being ridiculous. I watched as he turned to leave, and just before those doors will pass, well ...

-Emoz! -Oh come on! Really? Wait ... the adult turns surprised to hear my voice for the first time.

-Take care, Lus- And he leaves, but ... that look and warm smile ... I liked it. For some rare reason, I want the days to fly by to see him again.

The days passed and nothing changed in that period of time, I am still isolated from the other children, those who care for us ignore me, and I found a book with drawings to continue learning for myself. That man in an elegant suit kept coming to the orphanage to look at the place. What's so good? For me there is nothing new for me to look at each aisle, seriously adults are strange.

-What you were here-The Lord finds me in the same place when I met him, only this time, he saw me with that book that I use to learn to read. He sits next to me and watches what I do.

-And that book? You try to learn to read, right? - Use my head to affirm as an answer.

-Can you show me what you're learning? - Ha? I barely know the alphabet and I find it difficult to combine words, I don't want to, seriously ... The Lord sees how I tremble through my nerves, that and that I hug the book as if it were a shield.

-You do not have to be ashamed, it is normal that at your age you learn just to read and write. So you don't have to get sad - He tells me what he tries to remove the book from my arms while drying my tears for the emotions that overwhelm my being.

Again I feel that strange sensation, as if it were a warm blanket that lulls me to rest; Is he the only one that causes me these rare sensations? Because, no person at the orphanage caused what I am feeling. He carries me and makes me sit between his legs while he teaches me to read, and I am amazed since no one has done what that man is doing ... and I like him. Should I like it?

Since then, there are days that he goes to the orphanage and in those hours he joins me to teach me, he brings me some things like toys or sweets. There was something about that adult that made me happy, with him I smiled and had fun, which was the opposite with the local staff.

-You know? You remind me a lot of my son, unfortunately I moved away from him and my wife for following my dream of being a professional footballer abroad - Do you have a child? What envy, I don't know why hearing that causes me sadness when I didn't even care before ... What is this man doing to change things about me?

-Do you remember your parents? - I shake my head negatively, I don't really know who my parents or my family are.

-I like you...

-You ... too-Whisper and listen to me. Again he messes up my hair and makes me laugh and joins me.

Weeks later, he stopped coming. At first I felt normal but then I was sad. Why don't you come? Don't you like me anymore? Is it why I'm weird? I didn't even want to answer all this before but now ... it made me sob when I was alone.

Until one day, while continuing with another book to continue learning to read, one of the caregivers looked for me to take me to one of the rooms. My surprise was greater to see that there was the director of the orphanage and also that man.

-Here I brought it, director.

-I'm glad to know, go and help with keeping his belongings-After that, he leaves and leaves me with both adults. Why?

-Lus, I have good news that will make you happy.

-If you allow me director, I want to be the one who gives you the news.

-Go ahead-That man bends down and takes my hands, I didn't know what was happening and I was afraid.

-Lus, since I met you ... you've brought some joy that I thought I lost. As I said before, you remind me of my son who I will never see for personal reasons. But that doesn't mean I can at least start over, that's why I want you to live with me.

I didn't understand anything ... To live with him?

-What Mr. Shinjou says is that you will be adopted by him -What the hell is it to adopt? Both laugh at the gestures he made.

-I see you don't understand what that means. You will see Lus, from today, we will be together ... you and I, forever, as father and son ...

Dad? Will it be my dad? Truly? I dont want lies. He hugs me and there I knew he was telling the truth, my tears come out like waterfalls and sob. I will leave this place to be with that man who will become my dad. Will I be happy with him? That's what I want most.

-Dada-I try to say dad but I don't get it at all, but he thanks me for telling him that and he says son ... it sounds nice to say so.

From there everything changed for good. I can sum it up this way: I left the orphanage to live in his luxurious apartment, he enrolled me in a school where I made friends who accept me for who I am and don't call me weird, and even though he works at the foundation as the right hand of the President, take the time to be with me whether it's playing, walking, teaching me things or even playing football. He told me about his experience as a professional player and that due to an accident, he abandoned his dream. I still remember that when I was 3 years old, he congratulated me because I could hardly kick the ball to the goal.

* * *

When I was 8 years old, while I was looking for some things, I found him admiring a photograph so, with my curiosity I decided to ask him.

-Dad, what is that picture? -He gets scared since he didn't notice my presence.

-Lus, don't scare me!

-I'm sorry.

-Quiet, only next time, do not surprise this old man out of nowhere.

-Dad is not old.

-Hahahaha really?

-Yes, he is strong since the old ones are weak-He tries not to laugh and calls me to feel me by his side.

-Well ... You want to know who these people are, right? -I sit with my head and show me that image where there are 2 people. A beautiful woman with short black hair and green eyes, in the center there is a boy with strange black hair and green eyes and they both smiled.

-The woman's name is Yuriko, she is my wife and therefore she would be your mother. The child is my firstborn for what your brother would be.

-My mom and my brother? -I remember that when I met my dad, he told me that he had family but that for reasons that I have trouble remembering, they are separated.

-Yes, your brother's name is Asuto. He must be about your age, and this photo is the only thing I have of them.

-Where are they? -His sad smile turned my heart.

-Very far from here, they live in Japan- SO FAR? How is it possible?

-Why aren't you with them? Can they live with us?

-They already have their life in that country and I have mine here. I don't want to be selfish so, if they are happy there ... I will be too.

-I want to meet them- I whisper sadly, and he notices.

-Someday, you'll meet them and get along with both. Yuriko is a mother's love and I know that you and Asuto will be great friends.

Heavens, I want that day to come. Since Dad told me about the existence of both, I automatically began to love them as if they were really my mom and brother. Who will be the oldest of the two? There were occasions where I dreamed that I was very happy all 4 together, playing or walking, with my brother making mischief or with mom making candy to eat. Dad liked the drawings I made of us 4 and even wanted me to make one as a souvenir.

* * *

The years passed and the time came for the foundation to change administration. Therefore, Dad's work became heavier, so there were days he was late or did not go home. At that time I learned to cook for myself to help him, I also struggled in studies and football, a sport that fell in love with me and was good.

This year things took a radical turn, for good ... and for evil. It all started when I changed the channel boringly, and I came across a Japanese news channel (I forgot to tell you that Dad taught me that language, I still have trouble putting it into practice but at least I can understand it), there was a note focused on a school tournament youth soccer called Football Frontier. They talked about a team that has been feeling for their victories even though it embarrassingly started, Inakuni Raimon? What a weird name, they put the image of their members along with their names and I was surprised since there was one that was very familiar to me.

-Impossible ... Is it? - Asuto Inamori ... Not what was my brother's name? Does he play on that team? I remembered what he was like in the picture that Dad showed me and he grew up, apparently he is my age and he is a great player since he also plays football like me.

When Dad returned from work, I made dinner and controlled my emotions to tell him the news.

-Ne, dad.

-What happens Lus? I see you're happy, did something happen?

-In fact, I want to show you something-Take out my cell phone that was a gift for my birthday last year. I showed him the image of the report I saw in the morning, and I think he was surprised since he dropped the fork with the spaghetti he had made.

-How ... does he?

-Yes, this morning I saw the news from Japan and ... he belongs to a club at his school. In 3 days it is the final of the Football Frontier and will play against the favorite of the tournament - I could see how his face generated too many emotions.

-He followed my steps ... Yuriko, you ...- Suddenly I saw what I never believed in my life, his tears. Why?

-Are you okay? Does something hurt? - I got scared, I never thought I saw my dad this way.

-It's not that, I'm sorry to scare you.

-Dad...

-It's just that ... I never thought Asuto would follow my steps ... it means then that she gave him my soccer ball that I left.

-He knows you went ... you know?

-I told Yuriko to lie, I didn't want him to know that I left him to fulfill my dream. He didn't want him to hate this sport that drove his father away all this time.

-He wouldn't hate ... neither you nor football ... I feel he is too pure a person to harbor that horrible feeling.

-Lus ...

-I don't know what happened before you adopted me ... but, I know he'll want to look for you and meet you. If she told you about your existence, I think she embarked on this sport to find you.

Without saying anything else, I hug him because he felt he needed something that accepts him ... If he plays, maybe in the future we can meet, who knows.

-Can I ask you something?

-What is it?

-In 3 days it will be the final of the Football Frontier, do you want to see it with me? To see how he plays and incidentally support him.

-Insurance?

-Something tells me that you want to see him in action-I smile at him with mockery, I know him and I know that he dies to see my brother in action even if he wants to deny it. He sighs in defeat and accepts my proposal.

The day of the final arrived, despite the fact that due to time differences in Japan, the match would start at 10:00 am (Here in Moscow it would be 4:00 am) we got up early to enjoy that event that my brother would be participant. I was excited, and I think my dad is too, even if I don't show it.

-A question, when a player has the band on his left arm is because ...

-Yes, Asuto is the captain of his team.

-But when I saw the report, there was another boy as captain.

\- Surely he was injured and gave the command to Asuto ... we will see his leadership for the first time.

-I know he will do well-Inside he prayed they won the tournament.

The game started and both teams gave their best to win; Dad explained some tactics that the players did, as well as their movements, special techniques, among others. My brother had a magnificent style of playing that left me breathless and Dad was smiling proudly because there was another boy following in his footsteps ... I want to meet him and play side by side either as partners or rivals. When the match ended with the victory of Inakuni Raimon, I jumped for joy (and I don't care if I woke up in the middle of the city because of my screams), I could see how he whispered words of pride towards my brother for his splendid performance. It was a great day, without a doubt.

* * *

5 months later, while practicing in the park with my dibble, a white-haired boy approaches me wanting to play with me to get distracted. I accepted and we fought to see who was good, I admit that his style is superior to mine and he defeated me cleanly.

-You are very good, I had a lot of fun -I said while I was lying on the grass in the park.

-You are good too, do you play since childhood?

-Dad taught me, and what about you?

-I belong to a football club.

-Amazing. Have you participated in tournaments?

-In fact, we won the youth tournament a month ago.

-Great!

-Thanks, by the way. Are you part of a club? - I shake my head negatively and he sighs in disappointment.

\- Too bad, I would have liked to face you for the next season.

-Naaa, it's better. Also, the time I can invest would be to help at home since Dad is too busy.

-What is your dad's job?

-It's the right hand of someone from a foundation-When I said that, his eyes widen in surprise.

-So ... are you talking about Orion?

-I think that's the name ... I don't even remember-I move my shoulders as if that were the most random thing in the world.

-I see ... my older brother also works there in a senior position.

-You have a brother? What envy ....

\- Are you an only child? - Can I tell him the truth? Dad told me not to tell anyone about this.

-I'm adopted.

-What a surprise...

\- Isn't it? Although I get along with my dad despite it.

-And what about your mother? -And now what do I say? Maaa ... I know!

-Ne, by the way, what are you doing in the park so early?

-It seems you don't want to talk about it, pity. I come to distract myself since I was at the airport to say goodbye to a friend who will travel to another country.

-Really? Why?

-He was selected to play in a national team for the international tournament that will begin shortly-Wait .. International tournament? Where did I hear that before?

-Mmm I see ...- I whisper in what I try to remember where I heard that before.

-By the way, do you want to be part of the team that will represent our country? -Wait ...

-WHAT?

-You are a good player, only you have not debuted in a tournament so it would be ideal to take advantage. What do you say? Also, I am the team captain so no problem if you enter.

-I don't know what to say ... Can I ... think about it?

-Ok, total, I don't like to force you if you don't want to -I see him get up to leave.

-It's nice to meet you and talk to you. I like you, you know? ”That said, it goes who knows where. Already far I notice a detail that overlooks.

-I forgot to ask his name- I whispered frustrated not to ask him that vital detail.

At night during dinner, I asked Dad about the talk I had with that white-haired boy and he was surprised.

\- A young man with white hair? Are your eyes blue?

-Yes ... now that I remember him, he said that his older brother works in the same foundation as you in a senior position.

-Impossible-he whispers ... something nervous?

-Is something wrong?

-What else did you talk about?

-P ... well ... he said he was coming from the airport to say goodbye to a friend who was selected for a national team, who will play in an international tournament that will soon start. Let's see ... he also offered me to be part of the Russian team that will participate in that tournament since he is the captain of that team.

-Don't you dare to come in-The way he said it scared me a lot.

-What happens? Is there something wrong? - He saw how he was breathing hard to control his emotions and that predicted something bad.

-I'll say it once, and nobody else knows about this ...

-My lips are sealed.

-Before saying ... Did you reveal that you have a brother and mother outside the country? -I denied quickly and inside I was relieved not to say that to that boy.

\- Did you tell him my name? Or yours?

-No, in fact he didn't even ask for it ... and I asked him for his name.

-That eases the situation a bit.

-Dad ... What happens? -I asked a little restless.

-You know I work at the Orion Foundation, right? And you know that a while ago, the previous president passed away so someone inherited his legacy and is the new president.

-I know ... that is why you are arriving home late.

-You see ... this issue is somewhat delicate and I need you to stay away since I don't want to endanger you or Asuto.

-What ... happens? -Now I was scared. What is happening for dad to say that and that he can also involve my brother who lives so far away and doesn't even know about our existence?

-Orion has 2 faces: One that the rest knows and you know which I mean. The other is one that only high-ranking officials know and prefer to remain so, a dark side to say so.

-Dark side?

-That side aims to control the world economy and the football business as entertainment is the beginning of all this. In a short time, the Football Frontier International will begin where countries from all over the world will meet to be the best in the world.

-Control ... football? That means...

-Exactly, there will be teams that will be willing to do whatever it takes to win using tricks and traps.

-It's horrible! -I got up indignantly, does that place want to destroy the fun of football?

-So the president wants it, and for that to happen and nothing or no one interferes, he sends each team some young people who are under his orders with the mission of eliminating anyone who tries to stand against him. Their name is Disciples of Orion.

-That exist?

-Yes, they have a mark on any part of their body, more or less in this way -He shows me in a drawing that he made with the napkin a mark similar to a kind of hourglass, only that there were lines that stood out.

-Dad ... you are ... Agree with that?

-No, the ideals that the previous president had contrasts with what his son has now. But to be able to plant them against them it is with care, I will not doubt that I want to involve you both as disciples.

Listening to that completely froze me, listen to them so that their goal of ending football fun is fulfilled? No thanks.

-That man ... Do you know about our existence?

-He knows that I have a son, but he doesn't know about his identity ... or that I have another son.

-Dad...

-Lus ... be careful, you will go with a low profile, do not join any team until you can overthrow the president, do not talk to anyone in our family and most importantly: Do not trust anyone.

-But ... if you know about the existence of one of us ... What about Asuto?

-In the event that he comes representing Japan, I will put my distance. He won't know anything, and less of us ... as long as Mr. Bernard doesn't know about his existence and kinship with me, it's the best.

I looked down sadly, since the chances of being able to meet him were reduced to zero for what is happening. And the worst part is that this tournament would be the worst of all if Orion succeeds.

-It's not fair-Whispered frustrated, I feel like daddy hugs me to comfort me.

-I will do anything to protect them.

* * *

From there everything was chaos. He stopped coming home because of the madness of the World Cup that would be based in our country, I only went home to study and buy the market, I talked to Dad by message in Japanese since only he and I spoke in that language. I saw the qualifying matches of the Asian continent and as he said, my brother was chosen as a representative of his team under the name of Inazuma Japan.

I love watching him play, it was amazing how he got on the court and envied him. If it wasn't for Orion's situation, I would have gladly accepted that boy's proposal to join the Russian team and imagine confronting my brother as rivals.

After finishing the qualifying rounds, the teams traveled to the host country, where my dad will receive the block where Spain, USA, Russia and Japan are part since it would represent the president of the foundation. And therefore, he could see my brother for the first time in years.

-I saw it-He tells me while we had dinner at home, one of the few times he came to rest. It had been 3 days since an event he participated in.

-Who? -He had the answer in mind, but he wanted to hear it from his lips.

-With Asuto ... see him face to face ... as he has grown -He smiles sadly and nostalgia

-How is it going?

-Well, physically he looks a lot like his mother ... even part of him reminds me of Yuriko.

\- Surely you were happy to see it, right?

-So talk to him-Wait ...

-WHAT?

-It seemed I was in a place and we were talking. He told me that she left him a letter revealing my existence, only he didn't say my name.

\- That ... is good, right? - Apparently his sigh says otherwise.

-I promised him he would look for his father-That surprised me that I almost drowned with food.

-Are you sure? It is risky that you promise something knowing that you have it in front!

-I have a bad feeling...

-Dad, what if ... Does the foundation make its own and send a fake one? They will sooner or later know about this.

\- Knowing the president, it is possible - This is bad ... I have to help you.

-Dad, I know you will not like what I will say but ... I want to help you-His face is contracted by what he says.

-Before you say no, listen to me.

-Give me a reason-He tells me with a seriousness, so I had to control my emotions and concentrate on this that is too important.

-You won't be able to do it alone, something tells me that you will need external support to make your plan a success. If I have to protect Asuto from the shadow, I will do it since nobody knows of my existence ... Do not you think what is the best?

Your silence can indicate 2 things: You are analyzing my words or formulating how to say no. Does it take 5 or 10 minutes? To at least say something.

\- Will you accept the risks that this entails? You know well that the foundation has dangerous people, if they discover you ... I wouldn't stand it.

\- Trust me ... for something I am your son and we can with anything. Orion messed with the wrong people - I smile confidently to convey that he is not alone.

-I have a feeling that they will involve my brother, so we have to be prepared.

-I will keep you informed.

-Does that mean? -His smile answers me.

* * *

The rounds began in groups and the first was the game of Spain with Japan (which by the way ended in a draw), Dad told me that the president returned from his trip and the first thing he said was "I will make your son a disciple of Orion" apparently to avoid betrayal. Knowing that left me petrified, will it go after me or Asuto? I don't like this at all.

-What will we do? -I asked him too worried, I never thought that man would go to such extremes to avoid a betrayal by Dad.

-The foundation sent someone pretending to be Asuto's father.

-It can't be ... something tells me that he will believe who acts in that role.

-Possibly.

-This is bad. What if they capture it? If they did that it is because they want it.

-With the possibility of being forced to be a disciple-From just imagining that I felt a knot in my stomach, mind control in him? This is horrible.

-Give me a few days before the imminent happens.

-I want to help you save him, please.

From that moment, the "Save Asuto" plan entered into force. The first thing was that he had to learn if or if the special techniques as well as his style of play, that pose that he uses in victory, resemble his voice ... rather be his exact copy. While doing that, Dad found out when the boy's capture would take place, and it was too fast than expected, so the plan should act too quickly or it would be too late.

In a timely manner, we were able to successfully remove him from the premises without anyone noticing, we took him to the apartment and left him in Dad's room.

-It was a success- I whispered relieved, for the first time I saw him face to face ... just what is not awake. I slept like a baby, and that caused me a bit of grace.

-We can't celebrate, now it's your turn-My heart beat fast as I knew what was coming, and this would have great cracks for him team ... but I do it for my brother, I hope they understand it someday.

I nodded while I went with him to the facilities at midnight, there I would stay until the staff will take me to the stadium where the show would begin. Before he left me alone, he whispered "Good luck and be careful" and why deny it, we were both scared since Asuto's life depended on my performance.

The decisive day came, those guys looked for me and gave me the Perfect Spark team uniform, and I took the opportunity to wear something that Dad left me, a black bandana that with good use, not only covered my eyes but also the hairstyle resembles that of my brother ... except the back as it seemed as if he had left the hairdresser.

I took a deep breath when they called me as Asuto Inamori, and it's true. This time, Lus Kasim did not exist at all, he would be the substitute for Asuto in this game, pretend to be him, pretend to obey the orders of the Orion, and do what I never thought he had done: Trap ... it hurt what was to point to do, but for the sake of Asuto, I would do anything. I just hope that, the day I find out about it, forgive me for my actions.

**END OF POV**

* * *

-And so it happened ...

-Incredible-Two voices come together to say the same.

But we go to the context in case they are lost: A day has passed after Inazuma Japan's disastrous match with Perfect Spark, of which the first one lost (Based on traps, of course). That game happened all over: Froy quit the team, Marik debuted in that match, a boy named Lus Kasim was posing as Asuto Inamori in that match (It's time and the Japanese believe that Asuto betrayed them when it was just an acting trick of boy who was under the plan of Takuma Shinjou) and Inamori knew not only the truth of the foundation but also met Kasim, who is his adopted brother from his real father.

Both our protagonist and Kuabel spent the night at Shinjou's home (which is also Lus's home) since the next morning, during breakfast, Lus told his brother and invited his story, only slightly modified since could not reveal that Takuma is not only his father but also his brother's (It will only happen when Orion falls)

-It's not so much ...- Shinjou's son whispers something nervous.

-In such a short time you learned what it took me to learn in months ... you are a genius -Inamori comments enthusiastically.

-Also you cheated on me, the whole Russian and Japanese team ... even the same audience! -Kuabel says with fascination.

-I think I should be nominated for an Oscar as best actor, don't you think? -Jokes the one with blue eyes, causing laughter among the three youngsters.

-I wonder if ... Dad knows that I ...

-He knows, that's why Mr. Shinjou contacted me to help with the plan. Although at first, he was reluctant for me to help but in the end, everything went well.

-That means your father works at Orion? -Asks the little one with orange hair.

-Just collaborating with Mr. Shinjou to bring down the foundation.

-It is a relief to know that he is on the right side-He says with relief.

-Yes, I don't want to think that those idiots are controlling you with doing something you don't want. When they are cornered, they will be seen with me.

-You know? It would have been great if you came on Inakuni Island ... mom would have liked to meet you- Inamori speaks with a sad smile, causing Lus to sigh in disgust.

-I know, I dreamed that this moment occurred ... when our father knew that she succumbed to her illness ... that day was too hard, to see him sad since he was not next to you at that moment so strong and I ... I didn't know how to comfort him since I never met her. I felt a stranger and that hurt a lot.

-It must be awful not to be able to do something in those kinds of situations-Marik says a bit sad after listening.

-What matters is that, you're here and safe, away from those guys and we'll make it fall.

-It is true.

-By the way, there's something that I've been wondering since last night-The brothers turn to pay attention to the little midfielder.

-Who of the 2 is the oldest? -Both blinked at the same time and looked at each other for a few minutes.

-It's me-They talk at once and then look at each other with disdain.

-I'm the firstborn, therefore I must be the eldest.

-I'm sorry but at least I behave maturely and I'm not too naive.

-HEY!

\- Didn't they teach you that "Never trust strangers"?

-And what would I know that it was a fake one? I do not see the future!

-You should be careful knowing what Orion is like.

-At least I wasn't hit hard with the ball in the head.

-It's not my fault, it was the idiot you have as a partner.

-Oh my god-Marik whispers too nervous to be the spectator of the first sibling fight. If it were not for the cry of a certain person, the discussion would be more heated.

-ASUTO AND LUS INAMORI, STOP FIGHTING-That shout from Takuma, left both of them named and at least a relief in the guest.

-Oh hell, I had time that he don't call me that way-whispers nervously the blue-eyed.

-Not that your name was Lus Kasim?

-In fact, originally speaking it must be Lus Inamori. But because of Orion, unfortunately I had to remain with the original last name.

-It is expected that once the foundation falls, he can take the last name as it should-Takuma explains to the young people while sending a scolding look at Lus, which he captures and grumbles waiting for anyone to notice.

-It's not for bad, but that last name with your name is weird- Says the little Russian.

-It's a matter of habit.

-Lus Inamori ... I like-Smile Asuto when he pronounces that name many times.

-If you say so- Kasim whispers somewhat embarrassed, causing a laugh in the green-eyed young man.

Takuma observes the environment, and in his mind strengthens his goal of overthrowing the foundation so he can live with his children as it gives rise ... and incidentally create new memories as a family.

**To be continue**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I was hospitalized for almost a month, and well ... I am hardly home ñ.ñ  
This episode was focused on the past of little Kasim, as was the moment of change in the match with Russia. The next episode on stage will be with the Japanese knowing Kasim's trolling ... it will be crazy xD


	3. Surprises and misunderstandings

3 days after all the chaos, the Inazuma Japan concentration site is invaded by the visit of 3 people who never thought they were there. They ignore the mood of the Japanese because of what happened in that match so unfair and shocking.

-Incredible ... Is this the place where you are staying? -The question asked a boy with blue eyes and orange hair.

-Yes, my team is staying here.

\- Anyway, we are here to look for your things without anyone seeing us. Once this is done, we leave without a trace. Understood?

-Yes

You will see, at Takuma's request, both Asuto and Marik will live in their apartment together with Lus; therefore, the three decided to look for the things of the first to be able to move. Kasim prayed that no one of the Japanese caught them being in that place. What is the worst that could happen? Wrong question.

Inamori guides the boys to his room and it was relieved that his roommate was not present, so he let his brother fix his things while doing a tour of the place to his friend (being careful not to bump into any Japanese).

-This is the field where we practice -It is the first place where both visit and for their luck, there was no one to recognize them.

-Amazing! Although ... it does not compare with that of the foundation.

-It's true, but we still have fun when we're together. Although the way the coach trains us sometimes ... are very rare-laugh nervously when remembering the different methods that the Chinese used with them to "train" from his days in Raimon which completely misses the Russian when he sees the attitude that the protagonist had.

* * *

Meanwhile, the eldest finishes packing his brother's things so he can leave as quickly as possible, but for some rare reason he decided to use the black bandana of that game he was involved in. Upon leaving, he is surprised to see 2 Japanese being Goujin and Mansaku respectively, of which they were in shock of the century and declaring nothing subtle ...

\- ARE YOU THE FALSE ASUTO? - The brown-haired brunette shouts.

-What are you doing here? -Asks the young man in a cap.

-Dammit... I better get long-In a hurry, Lus decides to flee by hitting the young people with the suitcase to delay them. Minutes after recovering from the attack, they begin to chase and incidentally alert their peers.

In what happened all this uproar, the boys' tour was still in force this time to the place where they usually meet to watch the games.

-Can you watch movies here?

-We have not had time, usually we see the games or videos related to the other teams to analyze them.

-What envy ...

\- Have you ever been to a cinema?

-Nothing ... since I joined Orion, I never had the chance to at least have fun.

-That's sad ... but that will change now that you are with us.

-Do you believe?

-Yes ... when we return I will show you my favorite movies.

-It's great!

-Let's keep going.

As some have fun for the ride, another then ... is in a serious predicament.

-If I'm a fool-Kasim insults himself as he runs away from a mob made up of many Asian players whom he cheated in the last game and demands answers.

-Come here and face us-Shout Hiroto as he throws some cushions out to see where he got them.

-Hey brother ... your teammates are crazy-Whispers while dodging the attacks of the boys.

-Whoever catches it will be free from training-Says the goalkeeper captain as a joke which for some decide to take it very seriously and put strength to capture the boy.

-Shit ... now I'm lost.

* * *

-And this is the dining room.

-It must be great to meet here.

-Yes, although sometimes they fight over food.

-You too?

-I'm not big appetite -And talking about it, someone's stomach starts to growl.

-Well ...- The little boy blushes in shame, which seems funny to his friend and invites him to eat.

-Sure?

-The house invites ... I can also prepare myself as I am hungry.

The 2 young people decide to taste the delicacies of the kitchen ignoring that their companion is in a serious predicament.

On the camp court, a boy is ... surrounded by young people who want answers, and revenge.

-You have no escape-Shout some while Lus looks for escape options.

\- Answer ... Who are you and what are you doing here? - Asks the team captain.

-In addition, why did you impersonate our friend?

-Are you a disciple of Orion?

\- Answer once.

Kasim didn't know what to do, he was in a big hurry and the options to get rid were scarce.

-Look! A minion of Orion! -With that lie, everyone falls which takes the opportunity to escape.

-That damn fooled us, catch him-The chase continues without stopping, and the boy's luck seemed to end ... or so he believed.

\- WHAT IS HAPPENING? - The shout of someone alerts everyone to stop with the persecution and relief for Kasim.

-You can tell, what the hell is wrong with you all? -Inamori accompanied by Kuabel observes very confused by the situation, all Inazuma as insane attacking .... Wait, that black bandana boy is it?

-Lus, is that you? - Asuto asked. Now that he realized, with the bandana covering his brother's eyes, the hairstyle looked too much like he had ... he could relate what he had heard when he told him to impersonate him.

-Marik ... tell me he didn't play with appearance when passed by me...

-Better, I don't tell you- He answers nervously to understand the situation.

The Japanese still had a hard time assimilating what their eyes saw. Is that boy who yelled at them the real one?

-Question ... What is the name of Haizaki's crush?

\- WHAT THE HELL? - The nominee blushes at the similar question that Goujin asked.

-I think you were wrong about the question, rather it must have been. Who is the player that Kozomaru admires?-Kirina says trying to keep her partner from dying in the brunette's hands.

-Wait ... Do you have a girlfriend? I pity that girl-Kira jokes trying not to laugh.

-DON'T FUCK ME HIROTO AND YOUR IDIOT YOU ARE A DEAD MAN-Before he tried to annihilate the snitch of Goujin, Atsuya and Tatsuya support him to avoid a massacre.

-Look at what you did-Mansaku scolds his partner.

-But it was the only way to know if that guy is the real Asuto, don't blame me.

The Russians and most of all Kasim, watched the situation with a nervous tic in his left eye.

-I repeat ... your partners are crazy-Whispers to himself as he arrives next to his brother taking advantage of the distraction of young people.

-They are not! And you can know what the hell you did?

\- Out of nowhere they started chasing me so I didn't do anything.

-Not what you said "We leave without a trace"? -Marik asks as she sends him a kind look "Did all the people have to be you?"

-I say ... they are crazy-Argue in his defense.

-MOMENT! Asuto... Is it really you? - Mamoru asks seriously praying to end this mess.

-Obviously it's me, Captain-He says it while sighing disdainfully.

-If it's really you then answer the questions we asked you-Goujin says annoyed.

-One, out of respect for Haizaki _And not being hit by him_, I will not answer that and two, all Inakuni by now know that Kozomaru admires Goenji.

-It's the real one! -That declaration of the blue-haired brunette causes some to make a Faceplam, including Kasim.

-You don't have crazy people ... rather you have idiot people-Whisper Lus annoyed.

-OE!

-Hey ... How do you know how to get out of this problem? -Asks the little boy in what is hidden behind the Inamori because he was scared of the deadly look that sent the long gray hair where they were.

-Control yourself because no answer will be resolved if you continue to behave this way-The team coach appears with Hao, Ichihoshi, Nosaka and Goenji.

\- Can you know what happens? We had to suspend our meeting because of their shouts-Ask the owner of the tornado of fire.

-That fake Asuto appeared in my bedroom taking Asuto's things and tried to escape.

-We had to chase him to stop him.

-And when we were about to achieve, Inamori appeared with another person shouting that we stopped.

-And by the way I thank you for saving me-He says quietly to his brother.

-With that happened.-The green-eyed midfielder murmurs nervously.

-Very well, everyone in the room NOW -Sort the coach to those present.

* * *

The silence is adorned in the camp hall, some send angry looks to Kasim who ignores them, Kuabel hiding behind the brothers and Inamori is still confused for a while ago.

-Ejem ... Can we start at least ?.

-The captain is right, so it is better to ask ...

-WHERE WERE YOU AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT GUY?

-Goujin!

-What? More than one is asking the question!

-But it wasn't like that either.

-Quiet guys.

-Asuto... your team is weird-Whispers Marik while trying to understand what was happening.

-They aren't weird.

-They're crazy -Kasim murmurs trying not to do a faceplam.

-Neither!

-SILENCE-The screams by the girls control the pack of young people.

-They don't help much if they continue to behave in this way, and less they will respond unless they stop talking to them- Anna says angrily at the attitude of the young people.

-Thanks for controlling the situation, girls. Now Inamori, explain to your classmates what happened since you left that note until now that you returned.

-Thanks coach ... although I still don't know how to explain them.

**30 minutes later.**

-And that's it ... I think-Asuto could observe how his teammates blink many times trying to process what they have just heard.

-Let's see if we understood ... Your father who was supposed to have found you, turned out to be a fake one that Orion sent?

-Yes.

-And after knowing the center of Orion, did they kidnap you for refusing to join them?

-Well ... yes-Just remembering that, it generated some repelus.

-Mr. Shinjou rescued you. When were you going to do a mind control to become a disciple?

-And it was lucky that at least he will be rescued in time -Lus comments as if it were normal.

-Did you play replacing Asuto so that Orion would believe they accomplished their mission and didn't know that the real one was rescued?

-You notice that they don't pay attention-Whisper the substitute with annoyance.

-But then why did you pretend your head hurt when we called our friend's name?

-It is so that the performance was real ... until a certain player came up with the magnificent idea of hitting me leaving me k.o for the rest of the game-Lus angrily observes Sasuke since he still did not forgive for having hit him days ago. Inamori realized who his brother was looking at and related to the comments.

-Hey? Kozomaru? It's you?

-Until you realize, idiot- Says Shuya's # 1 fan annoyed.

-I am also here, it is good that you are safe - Norika says greeting his friend.

-Norika? You too? And why did you cut your hair? Also, what happened to Kozomaru? It looks very different.

-And then you can talk all you want, first of all ... APOLOGIZE FOR HIT ME IN THAT GAME.

-Why should I do it? Because of you, the team wasted time trying to "save" the idiot of Asuto.

-I'm not to blame that they fell round with the lie.

-You have to be honest ... nobody realized that it was another person pretending to be Inamori.

-I'm still not overcoming that-Kuabel mutters.

-But then, why didn't you tell us what you pretended to be Inamori?

\- In the stadium of the foundation with the personnel above? No thanks.

-It is true, the idea was that Mr. Shinjou's plan was successful. So it was best that nobody knew this .... until now.

-Who knew about this?

-Well ... until then ... Marik and me.

\- Speaking of which, what is that child doing here? It is one of them.

-It still hurts the time you electrocuted me.

-I ... I decided to leave the foundation. After knowing the truth, even though it was they who gave me a new opportunity to live ... I will not accept that they hurt more people just for wanting to play pure football. I don't say believe me, but I do this for a friend who accepted me despite everything.

-It's true, besides Marik is not a bad boy. He was just someone who was manipulated by Orion, just as Ichihoshi- Inamori pleads for his friend

-I Really sorry for the problems caused in the game for days.

All the Japanese scanned the child to see if he did not lie, they realized that the green-eyed midfielder defended him despite being a disciple and participate in the defeat in the last game.

-It's your problem whether to believe him or not, but now he is one of us ... those who want to overthrow the darkness of Orion at any rate-Lus comments seriously, it annoyed him how quickly the Japanese judged despite the apologies that Kuabel had said.

-I believe him.

-Ichihoshi-Whispers the surprised protagonist.

-I know what you went through, I can see in your eyes that your intentions are sincere. Like me, he wants to claim for his actions, so count on me.

-I think the same- Nosaka says while shaking hands with Kuabel as a sign of friendship.

-You were just following orders and I noticed how he bothered you about the actions of the Russians. I'm glad you changed your mind, and you joined the right side.

The strategist smiles at the one with the orange hair that was in tears since they were not expected to be believed. He accepted that gesture with a sincere smile that makes the brothers happy.

-With this, we can take the first step to revolutionize. But I can't do it alone, I will need everyone to be able to bring the light of Orion again.

\- Count on me, I can understand your feelings.

-Captain ...- One by one, his companions gave him the guarantee and for the boy he was glad to see that they trust his words which makes him happy.

-Guys ... Thank you-He smiles happily as well as the Russians to see that they trust them.

-In spite of everything ... you have good companions-Kasim is relieved to see that the boys do not disappoint him.

-As you see, now our position with Orion is the same, only strengthened now that there are allies-says the coach.

-Exactly, so this time ... we will defeat them, protect our football and win this FFI.

-Yes!

-Ejem ... very nice all this, but we have to leav.. so walking.

-After thinking about it ... it is best that I stay here.

-JA?

\- Are you sure? - Ask the youngest of the group.

-I remind you that those kidnapped you.

-I know.

-They tried to make you mind control.

-Yes.

-Tell me a reason not to drag you to the apartment-he could feel like the boy with blue eyes and black hair counted not to explode.

-It's because ... I didn't tell my team when that man was posing as my father. Because I didn't trust them, this happened to me. That's why, if I trust my teammates, nothing will happen to me.

-Even so...

-I appreciate that you and Mr. Shinjou care about me but ... I wouldn't be the same if you isolated me from my friends. I will be careful this time so don't worry and you fight on deck that we will do from the front.

-That's our friend! -The young people of Inakuni say while the rest nod for Inamori's determination.

Kuabel smiles as he senses that his friend would say something similar, and accepts it. But Lus's gaze was different, he wanted to trust the boy's words, but at the same time he feared that, by an oversight, something would happen to him. Inamori notices and approaches with a smile.

\- Trust me and my classmates.

-I wouldn't forgive myself if those bastards do something to you.

-I will be fine, in addition to sure I will have bodyguards every time I want to go out-He comments as a joke, the Russian sighs in defeat mode and delivers the suitcase as a sign.

-I will be sending you messages, be very careful.

-Thanks! -He hugs him with emotion, something that Lus accepts ashamed.

-Don't worry that when this is over, we'll be together- He whispers so that only he hears it.

-I know. Very soon you, dad and I will be a family.

\- Tell him that I love him very much, that I want to meet him very much.

-I'll tell his, take care of yourself, Asuto.

-Your equal, brother.

* * *

The Russians left leaving our protagonist with his team. It was hard for him to get the idea of not being able to be with his family, so the resolution to overthrow the darkness of that organization is further strengthened.

-Someday .... we'll be together forever-Whisper Asuto being in his bed before falling asleep.

-I want that moment to come, for the three of us to be united- Lus murmurs as he watches the stars in that garden of the apartment with a smile.

The feelings were the same, their ties strengthened in a few days. This time, they had to make an effort as they had a new goal: To be a family ... as it should have been in the past only, this time, it will happen with a pure Orion ... as it was in the past and it will be with the future.

**THE END**

* * *

**OMAKE**

-And then you can talk all you want, first of all ... APOLOGIZE FOR HIT ME IN THAT GAME.

-Because I should?

-You hit me.

-That sends you for wanting to be funny to deceive us.

-It was that, or the plan would be at risk!

-I will not do it.

-YOU WILL DO IT.

-FORCE ME!

-Now if you are a dead man and ahhhh-Both Norika and Asuto stop the conflict by pulling the ears of Sasuke and Lus respectively.

-Kozomaru! Apologize to him because he cheated or not, you shouldn't have hit him - Umihara speaks angrily as he strongly affirms his action on the left ear of the brunette.

-Lus, you don't have to fight with people. Kozomaru will apologize, but control yourself - Inamori tries not to hurt his brother even though he was upset about the boy's childish behavior.

-I will, but let go of it hurts.

\- The same I say, let me that you are not a mother - With hearing that, the green-eyed person presses that part of the body further causing Kasim to scream in pain.

-Repeat what you said- Inamori whispers coldly as her gaze sharpens in a dark way. It is there that Kasim feels the real terror.

-It is the first time I see Asuto angry-Goujin murmurs something scared which some nod for what was said.

-He's scary- Marik says hiding behind Hikaru.

-I think it is best not to make him angry ... or we will be worse -Ichihoshi says which everyone agrees with this.

**NOW YES, END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow I upload an omake, related to the events of episode 39.  
Pd: I AM NOT PREPARED FOR THE END OF ORION


	4. Surprises and misunderstandings-EPISODE EXTRA

The Japanese team still did not accept their victory because France did not show up for their match, it was too obvious that Orion was involved and they would solve the mystery of it.

Therefore, both Asuto and Nosaka, Haizaki and Kirina find out what had happened with that team and what better way than to infiltrate the hospital where the French are being held. Only, the way to infiltrate ... was not what Asuto thought.

-How do I look? -Asks the sky blue-haired boy dressed as a nurse?

-Well ...- Inamori whispers nervous (and intrigued) to see his transvestite friend and wait, did he put on makeup?

-As long as they believe us that we are from the hospital, there is no problem- says Nosaka dressed as a doctor.

-Thanks to the sky Nosaka had 2 costumes-The midfielder is relieved since it gave him something if he had to dress up as a nurse.

After much effort (and fleeing from nurses), they stumbled upon 2 people they never thought they saw.

-Sorry, it was not my intention ... wait- Inamori determinedly observes a person of short stature, orange hair and in a nurse's suit.

\- It is not necessary to apolo...gize - When turning, the one of green eyes tries not to shout since it never thought to see that facet.

-Marik .... Is that you? -And yes, it was the same Kuabel transvestite as a nurse and to top it off, I also had some makeup.

-Ah ... What are you doing here? -Quests the blue-eyed nervous since he never imagined that his friend would see him ... that way.

-It seems we had the same idea- Nosaka mutters while Kuabel blushes at the situation. In that, a boy with black hair and blue eyes who by the way you saw as a doctor comes to where the group is.

-Marik, don't miss me ... What the hell are you doing here?

\- You too Lus? - For some rare reason, Asuto was relieved that his brother disguised himself as a doctor.

-It seems we are here for the same thing- Hiura says while scanning the place.

-What happened with the France team.

-It is clearer that Orion is involved in this.

-I still think we should do this without dressing up - Inamori murmured as it bothered him to see his 2 friends dressed as women.

-You're lucky that I didn't have another nurse costume- That Yuuma said that, caused Kasim to send a hateful look to his person.

-No thanks, that's fine. -He smiles forcefully at what is hidden behind his brother.

\- Anyway, did you find anything? - Hiura question.

-I could find the room of one of the players. We are lucky that there will be no one to bother us for at least 2 hours.

-That helps a lot.

-Thanks Lus! -The named looks the other way trying to hide his blush for the compliment his brother made.

-It's nothing, let's hurry up.

**1 hour later.**

The 5 were able to get the information they needed, as well as the evidence to accuse the foundation for getting involved in the case of intoxication with the Europeans and they updated Ryohei as he was distracting the doctors. (And incidentally, Haizaki tried to quarrel with Kasim but was stopped by the green-eyed midfielder)

-With this we can help the team.

-For now, a team that is not on Orion's side may be lost.

-I have a question ... What will happen to one who quit? - Whispers worried the lowest in the group.

-In the worst case ... disappear-Upon hearing that assumption by the strategist in Japan, the orange-haired one trembles in fear.

-Nothing will happen to you, we will protect you - Kirina says by way of comfort.

\- Do not forget that it is under my care and Mr. Shinjou, so I doubt that they can touch us.

-Thanks ... if we purify Orion, I want to play against you in a fair match.

\- Take it for granted - The rest nod by the words of Inamori.

-But don't even think you'll beat us

\- Challenge accepted - If the looks killed, more than one would be lost by the duel that Lus and Haizaki had.

However, Ichihoshi's call disillusioned them with the video he sent from the chef who intoxicated the French team claiming that what made the group sick was not the bread but something else. To what extent can Orion shamelessly cover up his misdeeds? The 5 young people were frustrated because their effort to help was in vain.

-Those damn ...

-All what we did, was it in vain?

-Tsk, so what the fuck do we infiltrate to that place?

-At least you don't disguise yourself as a nurse -Kabel still didn't get over what she had to do.

-By the way, who was the idea that you dressed as a nurse? -The question that Inamori asks his friend, wave him and another person.

-Well...

-It is a mystery that is not known or known-Kasim gets to answer for the child.

-Sure?

-Yes, if you excuse us, it is best to leave to inform Mr. Shinjou, so take care, see you.

The boys still assimilate what happened, especially for our protagonist who was surprised by his brother's strange behavior.

At night in the apartment where the 2 Russians now live, which they dine (Our Takuma played a meeting so that is why they are not accompanied).

-Ne ...

-What happens?

-Why didn't you tell Asuto that the idea of costumes was yours? -The black-haired one almost choked on hearing the boy's question.

-I don't know what you're talking about-Marik sends him a look of Really?

-You know I could go through a sick child, not dress as a woman.

\- I also didn't say you put on makeup.

-And now it's my fault? You didn't want your brother to know that all this was your idea.

-At least I'm relieved that that fool from Nosaka won't force him to dress like that ...

-Aha ... whatever you say.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra short, located in the madness of episode 39 ... and God, seriously I was in shock with the traps !!!  
Hino you better not put more scenes of this especially with Marik! He is a shota !! Not a trap !! e.e
> 
> I keep asking how the fuck we went from a serious cap that was 38 to one of the madness that was 39 and follow a sad one that was 40? I do not understand O.o


End file.
